memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Arrest
:"Arrested? What a damn shame." ::- , 2370 ( ) An arrest was a law enforcement term used to describe when an official agency, most often the police, seized a person on the premise that a crime had been committed. Various terms were used to describe an arrest, such as "being taken into custody", "arrested", and others. The Rigelians demanded the arrest of Jonathan Archer by Starfleet after one of their vessels was destroyed by what appeared to be his vessel, . In actuality, it was a Romulan vessel. ( ) In 2256, Michael Burnham was arrested for mutiny and assault after attempting to take control of the from Captain Philippa Georgiou. ( ) In 2267, while confronting the planet killer machine, Spock threatened to place Commodore Matt Decker under arrest if he did not relinquish command of the . Spock did so per the orders of James T. Kirk, who invoked his personal authority as captain to order Spock to relieve the commodore. ( ) In 2270, the Dramens arrested Doctor Leonard McCoy for his supposed part in the death of hundreds of Dramians due to what later became recognized as the Dramia II plague. ( ) Spock once placed his half brother Sybok under arrest for seventeen violations of the Neutral Zone Treaty, although at the time Spock was actually a prisoner of his brother's Galactic Army of Light and Sybok found the situation amusing. ( ) In 2293, Kirk and Leonard McCoy were placed under arrest by General for the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. Chang cited interstellar law in doing so. ( ) In 2367, Worf was ordered by Data to take the brainwashed Geordi La Forge into custody to prevent him from assassinating Governor Vagh of Krios. ( ) In 2370 of the mirror universe, was arrested, interrogated, and eventually executed for aiding in the escape of s from . ( ) In 2371, two officers of the Bajoran civil police arrived at the home of Shakaar Edon to arrest him for violating the Bajoran Provisional Government's order to return soil reclamators to them. Shakaar and Kira Nerys both subdued the officers and fled. ( ) Rom was arrested by Dominion forces in 2374 for alleged terrorist activities, such as the attempted sabotage of Terok Nor. ( ) Damar wanted to have Kira Nerys arrested shortly afterwards for assaulting him, but was not allowed to by Gul Dukat. ( ) Dukat did later order the arrest of Kira, Jake Sisko, and Leeta to hold them for questioning about their ties to Rom's alleged terrorist activities. ( ) In the 29th century, Lieutenant Ducane placed Captain Braxton under arrest for crimes he was going to commit, after a future version of him was found to be attempting to sabotage and destroy the . ( ) The term "arrested" could also refer to a period of stagnation. Such was the case when one referred to an arrested culture. James Kirk once told Jojo Krako that his behavior was arrested, to which Krako confused the term with the law enforcement version and stated "I ain't never been arrested in my whole life!" ( ) External link * Category:Legal procedures